110915-Team Building
16:53:17 CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOPAP. 16:55:47 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is sitting on the couch, eating whatever vegan dishes were prepared -- 16:56:04 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he feels oddly more in tune with his psionics -- 17:00:42 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG is off feeding all his pets right about now. Out in front, Cousin Mae sits cross-legged in front of the garden, keeping watch against any wayward imps. You can mess with a lot of things but mother nature ain't one of them. -- 17:01:15 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is eyeing the food suspiciously... -- 17:44:44 CGG: Exactly. What. Is. It. You. Are. Cooking? Is. This. Necessarily. Edible. For. Plan. Meeting? 17:46:53 CCC: It's not...bad 17:47:03 CCC: It's...different 17:47:08 CGG: .... 17:47:31 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG pops his head downstairs, quirking an eyebrow and smiling. Popping back up before droping down to their floor. -- 17:48:46 CGG: You've obviously never had Swiss Chard over Quinoa, least of all Mae's. All homegrown and home-prepared. 17:49:33 CCC: I have absolutely no idea what that means 17:49:49 CGG: I. Would. Assume. I. Would. Not. Have. Had. Much. Of. Human. Cuisine.... And. We. Are. Not. Here. To. Discuss. Dinner.... 17:50:12 CGG: Where. Is. The. Other. One? Madame. Cenero. 17:51:57 CGG: Hunting frogs, most likely. She's really taken to it, and no ill's come of it yet. 17:52:34 CGG: I'm still going to keep an eye out though. The L A S T thing I want is to upset one of this land's occupants before even properly meeting them. 17:52:59 CCC: It's always an option for you to go meet them 17:53:09 CCC: Granted, after meeting the twinks... 17:53:24 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC arrives with clearly a favorite frog inhand -- 17:53:53 CGG: That.... Is. A. Very. Impressive. Frog.... 17:53:56 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC waves over to Lila with a smile -- 17:54:04 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG chuckles. "Speak of the devil." -- 17:54:08 CCC: Catch of the day? 17:54:23 CCC: His name is Stickyfingers 17:54:50 CCC: At least I think it's a him 17:55:07 CCC: Hell if I kn☉w h☉w t☉ identify a fr☉g 17:55:25 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG offhandedly holds a hand out. -- 17:55:27 CGG: That. Would. Be. A. Mystery. For. Another. Day.... 17:55:54 CCC: We'll need to know if we're going to breed them 17:56:04 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC hands milo the frog -- 17:56:08 CCC: Careful, he bites 17:56:17 CGG: This. Is. True.... But. I. Think. That. Goal. Is. Still. A. Long. Way. Off. 17:56:39 CGG: We. Need. To. Figure. Out. How. To. Deal. With. The. Current. Situation. 17:56:59 CGG: Well. The. Current. Situation. That. Does. Not. Concern. The. Planet. Quest. 17:57:29 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG gives the frog a careful once-over, holding it above his head. -- 17:57:58 CGG: ...Female. Look at that. 17:58:35 CCC: ...Her name is still Stickyfingers 17:58:40 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG holds a hand out, palm up and frog on it. freg leaps onto Lila's shoulder. -- 17:58:55 CCC: Okay, so a female frog 17:58:57 CGG: No objections here. 17:59:15 CCC: Serios is right, we've got a nother pan to make 17:59:32 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he clears his throat with a loud "Ahem" -- 18:00:21 CGG: As. It. Stands. The. Situation. Concerning. One. Of. The. Twinks. Is. One. We. Can. Not. Ignore. Without. Long. Term. Problems.... 18:00:57 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he inclines his head towards Serios -- 18:01:31 CCC: Scarlet has a plan in the works 18:02:03 CGG: Doesn't she always... 18:02:12 CGG: Yes. But. It. Is. Coming. Off. Far. Too. Quickly. 18:02:30 CGG: And. The. Stakes. Are. Too. High. To. Ignore. 18:04:00 CCC: So, I'm sure everyone knows about my time spant with her 18:04:05 CCC: What's bitchface up t☉ this time? 18:04:38 CCC: She likes to fuck with us for fun 18:04:47 CCC: Not always literally 18:04:49 CGG: She's unlike the rest. Proactive in forming fissures both real and emotional, using her powers to wear at the group emotionally and her influence over Vigil to tear us down in the most literal sense. 18:05:53 CCC: I don't even know what to say for the twinks and their attitudes towards us. but she may be the most malicious at this point. 18:06:15 CCC: And speaking of those emotional fissures, that's her currant plan 18:06:27 CCC: I think 18:06:55 CCC: Over the course of our...interactions. She's challenged me to a game 18:07:06 CCC: Said game involves shipping all of you 18:07:18 CCC: Likely unwillingly 18:07:43 CGG: ... 18:08:23 CCC: Yes, shipping is a thing that you can basically force upon another person 18:08:34 CCC: Apparently 18:09:03 CCC: And she's likely good at it 18:09:27 CCC: G☉☉d luck shipping me with any☉ne 18:09:37 CGG: Doesn't seem like much of a game if it's another matter of mental manipulation. Has she N O respect for rules? Sportsmanship? 18:09:38 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC fwishes glitter out of her hair -- 18:10:13 CCC: Psh, you're one of two remaining human females, no doubt you have suitors 18:10:17 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG grinds his teeth loosely, taking a bite of his sandwich. -- 18:10:23 CCC: Even Jack 18:10:28 CCC: Tw☉ already 18:10:35 CCC: Two? 18:10:41 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG raises an eyebrow at that. -- 18:10:45 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he turns to Milo -- 18:10:56 CCC: She challenged me to something she's done for billions of sweeps 18:11:09 CCC: And I'd swear my loyalty if I played and lost 18:11:20 CCC: Jack and I think Mike 18:11:28 CCC: Nah, man. Sportsmanship is not a thing 18:11:48 CGG: And what do Y O U win should you take this wager and beat her? 18:12:14 CCC: Whatever I ask 18:12:26 CCC: My earnings are up to me to decide, not like I'd win 18:13:29 CGG: Regardless it's not as though she's engendered any trust to suggest she'd keep up H E R end of the bargin. 18:14:05 CCC: Yeah, I don't trust her as far as I can throw her 18:14:16 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG takes another bite of swiss chard sandwich, thoughtfully clutching his chin -- 18:14:30 CCC: Her playing me has becomb somewhat of a recurring theme 18:14:36 CGG: Is there some way we can use this...? 18:14:46 CCC: Possibly 18:15:10 CCC: We acknowledged my chances if I played 18:15:22 CCC: And she offered to even the playing field 18:15:27 CCC: But giving me her 18:15:35 CCC: ...Stim? 18:15:51 CCC: Not even sure what that constitutes just yet 18:16:13 CCC: But it'd supposedly give me some measure of skill at this or something 18:16:30 CGG: .... 18:16:47 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG finshes his sandwich. -- 18:17:34 CGG: You're not entertaining the thought of taking it, are you? 18:17:45 CGG: This "Stim"... Whatever boon she's offering. 18:17:50 CCC: Of course not 18:17:57 CCC: I told her I'd "sleep on it" 18:17:58 CGG: We. Are. Trying. To. Make. A. Plan. To. Render. That. Deal. Moot.... To. Make. Her. Distracted. 18:18:16 CGG: And. The. First. Part. Will. Involve. Vigil. 18:18:51 CGG: ...Perhaps rendering it moot isn't necessary. 18:19:31 CGG: No. But. I. Would. Not. Trust. Being. Forced. To. Play. Her. Game. Any. Further. 18:19:55 CGG: We. Need. To. Force. Her. Into. A. New. Direction. 18:20:01 CGG: At. Least. For. A. Little. Whlie. 18:20:13 CCC: I've given thought to the stim though 18:20:22 CCC: The game is dumb and way unfair 18:20:24 CGG: Using this game she wants to play as a distraction may keep her from more harmful activities. If we can force her machinations down a tunnel and know their goal we can accomodate for them, perhaps even U S E them. 18:20:39 CCC: But taking her personal strength for ourselves 18:21:00 CCC: It has merit, I think 18:21:08 CGG: It. Is. Not. Strength. She. Will. Provide. You. Nyarla.... It. Is. Another. Means. To. Keep. Tabs. On. You. 18:21:20 CGG: Indeed. 18:21:21 CCC: I know this 18:21:31 CCC: She's already keeping tabs on me probably 18:21:39 CGG: Yes. But. From. A. Distance. 18:21:59 CCC: There is no real distance, Vigil could be watching form the window 18:22:11 CCC: If we all look at the window, he's in the corner of this very room 18:22:17 CGG: Which. Is. Why. We. Need. To. Seperate. The. Two. 18:22:27 CGG: We don't N E E D her strength. We don't N E E D anything the Twinks want to provide us with; the information is one thing, but the actual boons will almost surely come at a cost. 18:22:39 CCC: We don't need them 18:22:43 CCC: We need to get rid of them 18:22:50 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG nods. -- 18:22:56 CCC: I don't actually care about her stim 18:23:01 CGG: This is O U R session at the end of the day. 18:23:06 CGG: But. That. Is. Not. A. Tenable. Goal. At. This. Point. 18:23:09 CGG: That. Is. An. End. Goal. 18:23:09 CCC: But if I can use her skills as wellas her, we can use it against her 18:23:19 CCC: Like, shipping vigil with someone else 18:23:29 CCC: So that he'll lose feelings for her 18:23:41 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC munches a scorpion in the meantime -- 18:24:12 CGG: Yes. That. Would. Be. Good. But. I. Thought. You. Had. Said. You. Were. Not. Going. To. Be. The. Sacrfice. For. This. Plan.... You. Are. Not. In. The. Best. Mindset. For. Confronting. Her. 18:24:34 CCC: I actually am 18:24:45 CCC: Nevermind that I'm in it because of her 18:24:54 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG offers a sandwich to Lila off-handedly, delicious hand-grown-and-made bread and swiss chard. Green veggie stuff. -- 18:25:03 CCC: She's open to my challenge 18:25:11 CCC: And she'll taunt me, but humor me 18:25:25 CGG: It. Is. Still. Her. Game.... And. As. You. Have. Said. Its. A. Game. That. Is. Meant. For. You. To. Lose. 18:25:34 CCC: As bad as it is, it's a lucrative position 18:25:39 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC munches sammich -- 18:25:54 CGG: Have. You. Gone. Completely. Black. For. Her. In. This. Time. Of. Waiting? 18:25:58 CCC: We need to find a differant game to play 18:26:27 CCC: I'm only black for her because she's shipped us 18:26:27 CGG: ...Black for her? 18:26:38 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG slowly turns to tGG -- 18:26:43 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG then to tCC. -- 18:26:47 CCC: It's a tr☉ll thing 18:26:50 CCC: Yes, black 18:26:53 CGG: I. I know. 18:26:54 CGG: It. Is. Part. Of. The. Quadrants.... Part. Of. Our. Romance. 18:27:14 CGG: Ms. Fenrix already educated me on it to the best of her ability. 18:27:14 CCC: She's brute forced her way into my spade quadant 18:27:48 CCC: And now I can't help but entertain our rivalry 18:27:57 CGG: .... 18:28:16 CCC: Relax 18:28:19 CGG: ....You admit to playing directly into a situation she engineered. 18:28:32 CCC: No 18:28:37 CGG: Yes. You. Have. Though. 18:28:44 CGG: You. Are. Not. Thinking. Clearly. On. That. Part. 18:28:46 CCC: No, you're not listening 18:29:12 CCC: I'm black for her, yes 18:29:18 CCC: I'm not playing her game 18:29:24 CCC: I'm not playing into her taunts 18:29:24 CGG: .... 18:29:39 CGG: .... 18:29:51 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG turns to Lila... -- 18:29:58 CGG: Perhaps. You. Can. Talk. Some. Sense. Into. Him? 18:29:59 CCC: It wasp her power that did this to me, not her words 18:30:21 CCC: Talk sense int☉ him h☉w? 18:30:43 CCC: There is no sense that needs to be talked into me 18:30:47 CGG: So she manipulated you with her powers, not her words. You... You H A V E to realize the end result is the same. 18:31:03 CCC: Don't start that tantrum of yours 18:31:11 CGG: She's egging you on in this rivalry and playing on your desire to, surpass her? Make her pay? 18:31:22 CGG: Insult me one more time Aesona. 18:31:29 CGG: O N E more time. 18:31:31 CCC: Or what? 18:31:31 CGG: Both. Of. You. Calm. Down. 18:31:39 CCC: Thank you, Serios 18:31:49 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG looks directly at tCC. -- 18:32:14 CCC: I'm black for her, but I'm NOT falling for her tricks beyond the powers that I can't help 18:32:33 CCC: If I'm going to meet her as a rival 18:32:38 CCC: It'll be on my terms 18:32:43 CGG: As. It. Stands. If. It. Is. Her. Power. And. Not. Her. Words.... Give. Me. Time. To. Understand. My. Power.... I. Can. Destroy. The. Passion. As. Long. As. It. Is. Fake.... 18:32:43 CCC: Not her unfair games 18:33:05 CGG: Let. Me. Help. You. Even. That. Part. Out. At. Least. 18:33:13 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC rolls her eyes -- 18:33:35 CCC: She'll likely notice 18:33:46 CGG: You have a lot of faith in your ablities as they fare against someone you've admited to knowing has multitudes of years beyond our own in experience on these manners. 18:33:47 CGG: Hense. Another. Reason. We. Need. Her. Distracted. 18:33:58 CGG: I. Was. Able. To. Free. Myself. With. These. Powers. 18:34:03 CGG: You're assured of your own ability to outdo her, beat her at her own game. 18:34:11 CCC: Milo, pease 18:34:11 CGG: Oh. Him.... 18:34:24 CCC: I literally just said that I'm not playing this on her terms 18:34:39 CCC: I'm only playing if I get to decide things 18:34:51 CCC: That's the point I'm trying to make here 18:34:54 CGG: We. Can. Not. Seem. To. Agree. With. The. Second. Part. Of. The. Plan. But. Perhaps. We. Can. At. Least. Figure. Out. The. First. Part? 18:35:15 CGG: How. Do. We. Get. Vigil. Away. From. Her? 18:35:46 CGG: ... 18:35:51 CCC: Either through shipping or some method I've yet to hear of 18:35:59 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG crosses his arms, furrowing his brows. -- 18:36:15 CGG: As. It. Stands. My. Talks. With. Miss. Aaisha. Has. Provided. One. Avenue.... He. Is. Like. Me. In. Many. Ways.... He. Will. Do. Anything. For. Her.... 18:36:38 CGG: The. Only. Way. He. Will. Keep. Away. From. Her. On. His. Own. Accord. Is. If. He. Believes. He. Is. Harming. Her. 18:37:18 CGG: Hmm..... 18:37:20 CCC: And how do we create the illusion of that? 18:37:31 CGG: Need. It. Be. An. Illusion? 18:37:40 CCC: No 18:37:41 CCC: Future bullshit? 18:38:06 CGG: That.... Is. Tenable.... 18:38:08 CCC: Future bullshit? 18:38:57 CGG: If he believes his presence can cause harm to her in the future he may back off... But. 18:39:30 CGG: But? 18:39:37 CGG: He is a Space player. Whatever window we gain through that... What can we do with it? Will we have enough time? 18:40:15 CGG: Enough. Time. To. Try. Other. Tactics. With. Him. 18:41:03 CGG: While. The. Twinks. Do. Not. Have. The. Same. Romance. As. Trolls. They. Do. Seem. To. Be. Susceptible. To. The. Ideas.... 18:41:08 CGG: If. We. Can. Not. Break. The. Flush. 18:41:17 CGG: We. Introduce. The. Others. 18:41:35 CCC: It'll be a bit tougher to do it with him than with Scarlet 18:42:07 CCC: She's open to spades because she just likes watching me squirm 18:42:10 CGG: I. Am. Not. Certain. It. Will. Be.... Once. Again. He. Is. Like. Me.... As. Long. As. The. Subject. Of. Scarlet. Is. Not. Breached.... He. May. Be. Quite. Amicable.... 18:42:11 CCC: He has no interest 18:42:21 CCC: Maybe Pale? 18:42:27 CGG: That. Is. What. I. Am. Thinking. 18:43:16 CGG: If. He. Has. Loyalty. To. Scarlet. He. Can. Hold. That. Same. Loyalty. To. Another. 18:43:33 CGG: And. That. Person. Can. Help. To. Balance. Him. Out. 18:43:44 CGG: To. Even. Eventually. Help. Him. See. The. Truth. About. Scarlet. 18:43:51 CGG: ... 18:44:07 CGG: This. Is. Of. Course. More. Long. Term. 18:44:23 CGG: Yes... But it could work. 18:44:25 CCC: But it has a good deal of merit 18:45:45 CGG: I. Would. Like. To. Think. So. 18:46:04 CCC: So who's our sacrifice? 18:46:11 CGG: Seperating the two of them neuters her threat a few times over. 18:46:39 CGG: Yes. It. Does.... But. Who. Can. Be. That. Person. For. Him.... 18:48:51 CGG: ... 18:49:12 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG chuckles. -- 18:49:36 CGG: Is. There. Something. Humorous. That. Happened? 18:49:42 CGG: We. Will. Not. Have. That. Here. 18:49:52 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC also chuckles -- 18:50:04 CGG: .... 18:50:08 CGG: I just supposed maybe I could take a crack at it. 18:50:24 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC stops abruptly -- 18:51:16 CGG: I don't fully understand your romance, but, then, neither does H E . And I W O U L D like to see him free of that vixen's influence. 18:51:27 CGG: Perhaps over time I could bring him about. 18:51:31 CGG: It. Will. Not. Be. An. Easy. Task.... A. Moirallegiance. Is. Nothing. To. Laugh. About.... 18:51:34 CCC: Are you really sure that you're the best candidate? 18:51:38 CCC: No offense, really 18:51:50 CCC: I don't think you're the best suited to 18:51:54 CCC: Pacifying 18:52:05 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC sips soda -- 18:52:30 CGG: Judging by your own experience? I assure you it's a R A R E occurance that I lose my temper. 18:52:49 CCC: You're two for two discussing her 18:53:03 CCC: With me, at least 18:53:13 CGG: Can. We. Please. Keep. On. Task. 18:53:18 CCC: It's a valid concern 18:53:19 CGG: We. Have. Enough. Enemies. Out. There. 18:54:12 CGG: To answer your question N O, I'm not sure I'm the best candidate for this. But it lines up with my plans to try and make an ally of him, and I still think I could learn things of value from him. 18:55:04 CGG: And I know I've got a few advantages skewed in my favor. 18:55:14 CGG: Do. You. Have. Anything. You. Could. Share. With. Us. Madame. Cenero? I. Would. Hope. You. Know. Mr. Milo. Longer. Than. Mr. Aesona.... 18:55:25 CCC: What advantages? 18:55:40 CCC: It's not like I can actually stop you from trying 18:55:47 CCC: I would rather you did, actually 18:55:57 CCC: Just don't want you to, y'know, die 18:57:27 CCC: One person's already lost both of his arms for badmouthing her 18:57:42 CGG: Which. Is. Why. That. Subject. Must. Be. Avoided. With. Vigil. 18:57:53 CCC: I've lost a finger for interacting with her 18:57:59 CGG: .... 18:58:02 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he waves the pinkyless hand -- 18:58:19 CGG: I. Do. Not. Relish. The. Next. Encounter. I. Have. With. Him. 18:58:27 CCC: Some kind of deal with Vigil that I waspn't even a part of 18:58:42 CCC: Can we just n☉t make her a pri☉rity? 18:58:43 CGG: Nothing ventured, nothing gained. You can't get through life without being willing to go A L L - I N when the situation calls for it, and perhaps, for me, this is one of those times. 18:59:29 CGG: Our priority should be the game, yes, but she's a constant threat to that and needs to be addressed. 18:59:33 CGG: She. Is. Going. To. Be. On. Our. Backs. Through. Out. All. Of. This.... It. Would. Be. Better. To. Have. Room. To. Breath. 18:59:38 CCC: I don't know that we can't keep her in mind 18:59:49 CCC: But then, maybe just me in particular 19:00:22 CCC: If you can avoid her and her influence, please do 19:01:34 CGG: She. Is. Making. Her. Moves. Now. While. We. Do. Not. Have. A. Chance. To. Counter. Anything.... 19:01:52 CCC: What m☉ves?? 19:02:03 CCC: Em☉ti☉nal turbulence? Like what y☉u guys are d☉ing right n☉w??? 19:02:40 CCC: This is like, pr☉bably exactly her plan 19:02:50 CCC: Probably 19:02:54 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he shrugs -- 19:03:42 CCC: She's still an enemy though 19:03:50 CCC: Jesus, she pr☉bably d☉esn't even have a plan farther than this 19:03:58 CCC: Making y☉u guys argue that she supp☉sedly has ☉ne 19:05:25 CGG: I. Did. Not. Say. She. Has. A. Plan. But. That. She. Is. Making. Her. Moves.... Unfortunately. Every. Move. She. Makes. Is. Shaking. The. Battle. Field. 19:05:51 CCC: Don't know that she plans anything other than the best way to fuck with us 19:06:21 CGG: She. Is. Keeping. Us. Off. Center.... Which. Is. Why. Again. We. Need. Her. Distracted. 19:06:39 CCC: M☉re like /y☉u/ guys need distracted fr☉m her 19:07:31 CGG: Then. What. Would. You. Suggest. With. Mr. Aesona. Trying. To. Constantly. Play. With. Her? 19:07:57 CCC: ... 19:08:08 CCC: It's not like I associate with her willingly 19:08:09 CCC: As l☉ng as he d☉esn't get the rest ☉f us inv☉lved, I literally d☉ n☉t give a fuck 19:08:23 CGG: She's going to instigate, and toy with us, and punish us as she sees fit with Vigil. The other things we can resist of our own will and abilities but Vigil's simply too strong to ignore... If we can seperate them. She should become managable, as long as we exercise caution in dealing with her and don't do it any more than necessary. 19:09:37 CCC: "Manageable" 19:09:45 CCC: Remember, she's still a large threat 19:10:00 CCC: She's just lazy with him doing things for her 19:11:43 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC does that kind of frustrated yell and straight up leaves with her frog -- 19:11:58 CCC: Sorry, sorry 19:12:23 CGG: Lila-- 19:12:33 CGG: Miss. Cenero.... 19:12:55 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG hisses his teeth, popping from his seat to follow -- 19:13:23 CGG: This. Is. Not. Going. Well. At. All.... 19:13:37 CCC: So much for a team meeting 19:13:42 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he rolls his eyes -- 19:15:19 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC sulks on the doorstep -- 19:15:57 CCC: We've got a vengeful god who wants us dead or worse 19:16:04 CCC: Her lapdog 19:16:13 CCC: And nothing we can do 19:16:21 CCC: We have half of a plan 19:16:30 CGG: Not. Nothing.... We. Can. Argue. And. Split. Ourselves. Apart.... 19:16:45 CGG: ... 19:16:58 CGG: We. Are. Not. A. Team.... 19:17:08 CCC: Lila made a good point, arguing with each other is likely her plan 19:17:22 CCC: Doesn't change that she's still an issue herself 19:17:34 CCC: Otherwise she wouldn't be 19:17:44 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG takes up the spot beside her, tapping his knees lightly with his palms -- 19:18:52 CGG: ...I don't enjoy having to plan around a sociopathic vixen and her beefy vanguard. 19:19:11 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC takes a deep breath -- 19:19:30 CGG: But when the second has the ability to be anywhere he wants with a thought. He stops being something that can be ignored, or pushed down the road. 19:20:30 CCC: Yeah, but like, the is pr☉bably as much ☉f a plan as she's g☉t 19:20:37 CCC: Just make us argue ☉ver her fake plan 19:21:01 CGG: ...There's a good chance. 19:21:28 CGG: And if that's what I was doing, I can always stop. 19:22:16 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG 's mouth slowly spreads into a smile. "I don't really care about her or what she's got in mind. I think she's making it up as she goes along." -- 19:22:23 CCC: Unless we kn☉w what her plan actually is, it's useless trying t☉ plan f☉r it 19:22:26 CGG: The other guy's F A R more interesting. 19:22:52 CGG: He's my priority. Not her. And they're both second to the game. 19:23:15 CGG: ... 19:23:32 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG looks up, something clicking in his head. -- 19:24:25 CCC: Why d☉ we even ackn☉wledge these assh☉les 19:24:44 CCC: They're like, the swinging pendulums t☉ ☉ur dunge☉n 19:25:13 CCC: I'm pretty sure they're here just t☉ get ☉n ☉ur nerves and every☉ne keeps falling f☉r it 19:25:27 CGG: Because they had the N E R V E to bust in on our game and make it their playing ground. 19:25:48 CGG: They can't be ignored. But they C A N be remembered as second to the game. 19:28:32 CCC: As l☉ng as we st☉p discussing she-wh☉-sh☉uldn't-be-named 19:31:57 CGG: You would rather react to her machinations after the fact? 19:32:51 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG sorta mutters something... it seems he is rather frightful to say it, as he has been listening to the back and forth after seeing that they are not a team... -- 19:33:04 CGG: This is why we have strategy meetings. So our plans can be assured, and our heads clear when we need them to be. And so nothing blindsides us. 19:33:35 CGG: T....Team.... Building.... We. Need.... A. Team. Building.... Excercise.... A.... Game.... 19:33:40 CGG: .... 19:33:41 CCC: ... 19:33:59 CCC: ....... 19:34:14 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC absolutely stunned -- 19:34:21 CGG: Miss. Libby. Had. Mentioned.... That.... Games.... Could.... Do.... That.... 19:34:21 CGG: It's a pain in the ass. But the alternative is one of us suffering fatal or nearly-fatal consequences. And that's one thing I will N O T let pass. 19:34:40 CCC: I, I know 19:34:42 CCC: But 19:34:49 CCC: You're suggesting a game? 19:34:54 CCC: I just want the strategizing t☉ wait until we have a better idea ☉f the enemy attack 19:34:59 CGG: ....Do. Not. Make. Me. Repeat. Myself. 19:35:06 CCC: ... 19:35:08 CCC: No no 19:35:10 CCC: I get ti 19:35:31 CCC: It's t☉☉ stressful trying t☉ be prepared f☉r /every/ p☉ssib-- 19:35:35 CCC: G☉d 19:35:38 CCC: G☉ddammit 19:35:45 CGG: ...... 19:35:46 CCC: ...yeah 19:35:50 CCC: I'm an assh☉le 19:35:53 CCC: Let's uhh, do the thing 19:35:59 CGG: Nah. 19:36:36 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks curiously at Lila for an explanation for that last statement -- 19:38:10 CCC: I'm sitting here with the p☉wer t☉ l☉☉k int☉ the future but I'm t☉☉ busy being pissy t☉ actually utilize it 19:38:33 CGG: That. Is. What. I. Had. Thought. You. Had. Meant. When. You. Said. "Future. Bullshit." 19:38:45 CCC: Well... 19:38:54 CCC: We could get take a break 19:39:03 CGG: Yes. Agreed.... 19:43:52 CSO: T.T . o O (( https://app.roll20.net/join/1075846/FJS5Sg )) 19:49:47 CGG: ... 19:51:51 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC questions the ashes, but says nothing -- 20:20:50 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC stares at the ashes -- 20:21:10 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC puts a hand on milo's shoulder -- 20:21:18 CCC: D☉n't ever let me eat a sc☉rpi☉n again 20:23:11 CGG: ...Maybe it's time to give veganism a shot. 20:23:48 CCC: As l☉ng as I d☉n't have t☉ l☉☉k thr☉ugh that kind ☉f clusterfuck again 20:24:03 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG just. Staring at the ashes himself,, before turning to her. -- 20:24:04 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC pulls out a notepad and scribbles key points on it -- 20:24:15 CCC: So uhh, what did you see? 20:24:37 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC taps pen on chin -- 20:25:05 CGG: Give her a moment. 20:26:04 CCC: Cl☉ckt☉wer; a sentient apple screaming while being cut int☉ with ☉bsidian; Libby giving y☉u, Nyarla, a dagger; and Jack being a creepy fuck 20:29:04 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC pulls out the dagger Libby had given him -- 20:29:08 CCC: ...This? 20:29:13 CCC: Yeah, that 20:29:44 CGG: When. Did. Miss. Libby. Give. You. That? 20:30:13 CCC: When she held me up after our team meeting 20:30:30 CGG: An interesting weapon... What does it do? 20:30:54 CCC: ...If I'm awake here, I'm asleep ☉n the m☉☉n..... 20:30:58 CCC: GOD 20:31:00 CCC: HE BETTER NOT 20:31:29 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC looks at lila with raised eyebrows -- 20:32:22 CCC: Wait... 20:32:39 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC and then realization about the Jack comment -- 20:32:53 CCC: Oh fuck 20:33:04 CGG: What. Is. It? 20:33:16 CCC: Rubbing my face while I'm sleeping 20:33:17 CCC: EW 20:33:30 CCC: I can't unfeel it!! 20:33:40 CCC: I d☉n't even kn☉w if it's happening!! 20:33:47 CGG: Did. Not. Need. That. Image.... It. Was. Bad. Enough. To. Know. About.... Well. I. Will. Respect. Your. Wish. To. Not. Talk. Of. Her. But. You. Know. What. I. Mean.... 20:36:11 CCC: They're all terrible 20:40:37 CCC: On a hopefully reassuring note, the dagger I have may be able to hurt Jack 20:40:54 CGG: It. Will? How? 20:41:10 CCC: Not hurt him, really 20:41:27 CCC: I wasp told it wouldn't kill a twink 20:41:33 CCC: But it could slow them down 20:41:53 CGG: An ace in the hole... 20:41:55 CCC: Provided I can manage to stab them with it 20:42:15 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC sudden srs bsns and folds hands under head -- 20:42:22 CCC: It's not an attack, it's an escape 20:42:44 CCC: I stab them, push the button, and we can escape 20:42:57 CCC: Even if it's Jack or Vigil 20:43:16 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC flops backwards and sets frog on head -- 20:43:26 CCC: Aw man, assh☉le's g☉nna try t☉ kill me 20:43:34 CGG: ...It only works once, then. But if we need to book a hasty retreat it could save our hides. 20:43:43 CGG: What else is new Lila? 20:44:07 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG smirks. -- 20:44:14 CCC: Well if he likes me s☉ much y☉u'd think he'd lay ☉ff 20:44:32 CGG: Perhaps. It. Is. Spades. He. Feels.... 20:44:41 CGG: .... 20:44:41 CCC: Gr☉ss 20:44:46 CGG: ... 20:44:53 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG looks at tGG. -- 20:45:12 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG hard to tell how he's feeling with those stupid goggles but. -- 20:45:30 CCC: Let's just hope not 20:45:57 CCC: I can't d☉ the wh☉le batman/j☉ker thing 20:46:04 CCC: I either hate y☉u ☉r y☉u're t☉lerable 20:46:09 CCC: N☉ne ☉f that symbi☉tic shit 20:46:34 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG chuckles. -- 20:46:47 CGG: And those are the O N L Y two options. Of course. 20:47:03 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks down at his phone... and thinks a moment on it... -- 20:47:18 CGG: Seems. I. Am. Wrong.... He. Is. Definitely. Flush. For. You.... Not. That. It. Is. Much. Better.... 20:47:29 CCC: Eugh 20:47:29 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks a bit sheepish about saying that -- 20:48:14 CCC: So creepy alien crushes aside 20:48:27 CCC: The seer thing wasp cool 20:49:09 CCC: Yeah, it kinda was 20:50:49 CGG: Definitely! 20:50:53 CCC: Well, it's definitely legitimate 20:51:05 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he waves the dagger before putting it away -- 20:51:42 CGG: So.... 20:52:29 CGG: You saw something that's already happened, and things yet to occur alike... Seems a Seer of Time doesn't just look into the future but the P A S T as well. 20:53:01 CGG: It. Was. Indeed. Impressive.... You. Have. Done. Well. With. Your. Aspect. Madame. Cenero. 20:53:45 CGG: That could be helpful in clarifying events or gaining knowledge of situations we haven't been present for. 20:59:09 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG keeps looking down at his phone... he grimaces a bit... -- 20:59:25 CGG: It. Seems. The. Plan. Though. It. Seemed. Sound. Would. Not. Have. Worked.... 20:59:36 CGG: Which one? 20:59:40 CGG: All. Of. Them. 20:59:55 CGG: There. Is. Much. I. Do. Not. Know. Of. Twink. Society.... 21:00:24 CGG: ...What's happened, Mr. Calier. 21:01:13 CGG: I. Took. It. Upon. Myself. To. Contact. My. Love.... Libby.... For. Reasons.... Partly. Because. I. Was. Inspired. By. Madame. Cenero'S. Ability. To. Do. Something. I. Was. Putting. Off.... 21:02:02 CCC: So which wrench is in our plans and where? 21:02:23 CCC: Or is a resounding "All" 21:02:41 CCC: As an added "everywhere" 21:03:43 CGG: I. Believe. It. Is. Everywhere.... Twinks. Do. Not. Seperate. Moirails. And. Matesprit. And. Males. Are. Allowed. To. Harm. Females. As. They. Wish.... 21:07:00 CGG: So. We. Can. Not. Convince. Vigil. He. Is. Harming. Her. As. It. Is. His. Duty.... And. He. Would. See. A. Moirail. As. Someone. Trying. To. Capture. His. Heart. Right. From. The. Beginning. 21:09:46 CGG: Hm.... 21:10:04 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG sighs, shruging. -- 21:10:34 CGG: There. Are.... Other. Possibilities.... But. They. Can. Be. Waited. On.... 21:10:41 CGG: Just as well I suppose, I'm not sure I could get the hang of your quadrants anyway. 21:11:03 CGG: We. Have. Argued. Far. Too. Long. Today. I. Feel.... And. The. New. Possibilities. Are. Likely. To. Cause. New. Ones. 21:12:00 CCC: So we'll work something out later 21:12:04 CGG: Arguement isn't the worst thing, Mr. Calier. Better we work out our disagreements early than later when they might more acutely hamper us. 21:12:58 CGG: There. Is. One. Thing.... Mr. Aesona. Please. Keep. From. Taking. The. Stim. From.... You. Know.... 21:13:30 CGG: It. Will. Be. More. Than. Just. Having. Her. Eyes. In. You. 21:14:30 CCC: Why? 21:14:50 CCC: Not that I wanted it, especially not if the plan won't work 21:14:57 CCC: but what can it do? 21:15:33 CGG: I. Am. Not. Entirely. Certain. But. Miss. Libby. Said. It. Would. Hold. You. In. That. Twink'S. Complete. Control. 21:18:07 CCC: Knew that offer wasp a trap 21:18:22 CGG: Good. 21:23:04 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC stops sipping her soda and whispers "Well no shit he wants to kill me then" -- 21:23:48 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG turns to lila... -- 21:24:07 CGG: No.... If. He. Is. Flush. For. You.... As. Disturbing. As. It. Is.... But. No. Matter.... 21:24:51 CCC: Doesn't matter what he wants 21:25:01 CCC: He's not getting it 21:25:06 CCC: S☉ maybe 21:25:18 CCC: The p☉int ☉f the dagger is t☉ delay ☉r prevent him fr☉m ☉ffing me? 21:25:52 CGG: Once. Again. Those. With. Flush. Feelings. Would. Not. Be. Trying. To. Off. You.... 21:25:53 CCC: But that's just me being narcissistic 21:26:05 CCC: Twink society 21:26:09 CCC: Well maybe Vigil then 21:26:18 CCC: I kn☉w ☉ne ☉f th☉se assh☉les is g☉nna d☉ it 21:26:23 CCC: Vigil, likely not 21:26:37 CCC: Unless you find yourself arguing with Scarlet 21:26:54 CCC: I w☉uldn't put it past me 21:26:59 CGG: There. Is. A. Lot. To. Discuss. But. Perhaps. For. Now. We. Can. Leave. It. For. Later.... We. Need. To. Learn. How. To. Be. A. Team.... 21:27:48 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG smiles -- 21:27:51 CGG: What did you have in mind? 21:27:54 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he grins -- 21:27:55 CCC: ...yes 21:27:58 CGG: .... 21:28:01 CCC: What did you have in mind? 21:28:12 CCC: I feel like first ☉f all, we agree that there is n☉ set leader ☉f the team 21:28:13 CGG: Do. Not. Make. Me. Say. It. Again.... Please. I. Beg. You.... 21:28:28 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he waves it off -- 21:28:31 CGG: That.... Is. Very. True. Madame. Cenero.... 21:28:36 CCC: I won't force you 21:28:47 CCC: And synergy beats leadership 21:28:55 CCC: Yeah 21:29:27 CGG: Yes. But. Even. A. Squad. Of. Equal. Rank. Trolls. Answer. To. One. Among. Them.... 21:30:18 CCC: Then, we can v☉te wh☉'s leader in instances when ☉ne is needed, but ☉nly f☉r that instance. 21:31:03 CGG: That. Seems. Reasonable. To. Me.... We. All. Have. Moments. Where. We. Are. All. Likely. To. Have. Advantages. And. Disadvantages. 21:31:19 CCC: I still doubt it's necessity to pick a leader 21:31:34 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he scratches a horn sheepishly -- 21:31:47 CCC: I briefly considered playing leader here 21:32:07 CCC: But meh, you're all perfectly competent 21:32:09 CCC: It's just in case. I als☉ d☉ubt we will need a leader very ☉ften. 21:32:38 CGG: It. Would. Be. To. Only. Help. Organize. Ourselves.... Such. As. In. The. Heat. Of. Battle. And. Chaos. Decends. 21:33:21 CCC: So you want one to take charge in battle? 21:33:37 CGG: I.... Do. Not. Know. How. Well. I. Would. Be. To. Be. Honest. 21:34:00 CCC: It's n☉t an imp☉rtant issue right n☉w 21:34:17 CCC: It would be later 21:34:22 CGG: Yes. For. Now.... 21:34:33 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks downtrodden at the thought of it -- 21:34:36 CCC: So later, we can have a test strife or something 21:34:43 CGG: A.... Games.... 21:34:54 CCC: ... 21:34:59 CCC: Holy shit you said it again 21:35:05 CCC: What kinda games? 21:35:24 CGG: I. Do. Not. Know.... But. Something. To. Help. Enforce. Team. Building? 21:35:33 CGG: And. Please. Do. Not. Make. Me. Say. It. Again.... 21:36:09 CGG: I. Still. Feel. Like. They. Are. Wastes. Of. Time.... Yet. They. May. Serve. This. One. Task.... 21:36:11 CCC: If we get y☉u t☉ say it a third time d☉es s☉mething happen? Like with Beetlejuice ☉r Bl☉☉dy Mary? 21:36:26 CGG: Beetlejuice? Bloody. Mary? 21:36:39 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is very confused -- 21:37:13 CCC: It's a human thing. If y☉u say either ☉f th☉se names three times it's supp☉sed t☉ summ☉n the pers☉n 21:37:47 CGG: Quite. Interesting.... I. Would. Like. To. Know. More. Of. These. Human. Histories.... 21:38:29 CCC: I think I've seen Beetlejuice 21:38:39 CCC: In memes 21:39:34 CGG: The. Beetlejuice. Creature. Can. Appear. From. Your. Computer. If. We. Say. His. Name. Three. Times? 21:40:01 CCC: No 21:40:05 CCC: It's not real 21:40:09 CGG: .... 21:40:20 CCC: Yeah, it's just a myth 21:40:45 CGG: What. Does. That. Have. To. Do. With. It. Not. Being. Real? 21:40:53 CCC: I was just making a j☉ke ab☉ut y☉u av☉iding saying "games" a third time 21:41:08 CCC: Like it's g☉nna cause y☉u t☉ be hit with lightning ☉r s☉mething 21:41:37 CGG: I. Should. Hope. Not.... I. Just. Dislike. Thinking. Of. Wasting. My. Time. With. Things. That. Usually. Serve. No. Purpose.... 21:41:46 CGG: Though. In. This. Case.... 21:41:50 CGG: It. May.... 21:41:54 CGG: Possible.... 21:41:57 CGG: Slightly.... 21:42:04 CGG: Help? 21:42:21 CCC: Well, yeah 21:42:28 CCC: It's supp☉sed t☉ help us act as a team 21:43:11 CGG: Well. Then.... Suggestions. Of. A. Decent.... You. Know.... That. Will. Help. Us. Do. So? 21:44:10 CCC: Hmm.... Team-building... 21:44:11 CCC: I'm really kicking myself for being out of ideas on this momentous occasion 21:45:01 CCC: Oh, I kn☉w! 21:46:28 CGG: Exactly. What. Is. Your. Suggestion? Category:Serios Category:Lila Category:Nyarla Category:Milo